si no fui yo ¿entonces quién?
by laraila
Summary: todo sucede durante una divertida seción de verdad o reto. El primer beso de Yuuri no fue Víctor, pero entonces ¿quién fue? ¡el ruso hará de todo para averiguarlo! - víctor x Yuuri - Yuuri x ?
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo se metió en esa situación? Pues muy fácil.

A Víctor, entrenador y novio de Yuuri, se le había ocurrido la idea de que para conocerse mejor como entrenador y pupilo, debían contar partes de su vida, pero Yuuri era muy reservado, de ese modo se le ocurrió una extraña idea para que éste accediera a abrirse un poco. Llamó a un gran amigo suyo, Christopher, mientras que Yuuri invitó a un amigo suyo de Japón también, se llamaba minami. De alguna u otra forma Yurio y otabek también terminaron dentro. Todos se habían quedado en Barcelona tiempo extra, a excepción de minami que había ido únicamente a ver patinar a su ídolo para la final de grand prix. Cuando le ofrecieron el par de días extras, accedió sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- pensé que invitarías a Pitchit – dijo el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

\- no pudo quedarse – dijo Yuuri – debía volver rápido a su país.

\- bueno, vamos a comenzar ¿todos conocen las reglas?

\- yo no – dijo minami, al fin y al cabo era el más inocente de todos los que estaban ahí.

\- bien, las tarjetas rojas tienen retos, las azules preguntas. Cuando sea tu turno debes escoger verdad o reto. Está prohibido mentir o no cumplir ¿sí?

\- está bien, vamos a por ello. – también se habían preparado con algo de alcohol, la idea era que la temperatura subiera poco a poco. Víctor tenía todo preparado, sabía que su pupilo con solo un poco de licor sacaba su lado más sensual y coqueto, esta sería una noche fantástica.

No era difícil darse cuenta que ambos japoneses eran los más inseguros ahí, todos suponían que tenía que ver con la cultura japonesa donde todos los temas que usualmente se tocan en este tipo de juegos, son temas tabú. Aun así, Víctor estaba decidido a hacerlo hablar.

\- Entonces iremos en sentido horario, Chris, tu partes.

\- reto – dijo el sueco

\- bien… el primer reto es pedir una pizza a la casa de alguien que no esté aquí

\- bien – dijo, y lo hiso, llamó para enviar una a JJ, el canadiense se estaba quedando unos días extra, pero por alguna razón no había querido ir. Apenas terminó, tomó sus primeros sorbos de vodka de la noche.

A medida que pasaban las horas, el calibre de los retos y preguntas iban en aumento. Los primeros eran fáciles y hasta algo infantiles, pero poco a poco las cosas se iban poniendo más adultas y calientes.

\- bien Yuri – dijo Chris – ¿verdad o reto? – se le notaba lo afectado por el alcohol.

\- verdad

\- ¿sigues siendo virgen?

\- claro que no – dijo con simpleza

\- ¿¡cómo qué no?! – dijo la pareja rusa-japonesa algo sorprendidos

\- ¡mi bebé fue corrompido! – vociferaba Víctor como un niño

\- ¡ya cállate viejo! Llevo meses de noviazgo con otabek – la discusión continuó algunos minutos, hasta que tocó a otabek escoger el color de la tarjeta.

La idea hasta el momento había funcionado bien, Yuuri siempre escogía verdad, y en lo que llevaba de la noche se enteró que una vez había comido 18 pedazos de pizza, que su mayor miedo eran las arañas (aunque él sabía que en verdad tenía miedo a fallar) y que su única relaión formal era la suya.

\- bien Víctor – preguntó su novio - ¿verdad o reto?

\- verdad – dijo

\- ¿alguna vez has montado un trío?

\- nunca, pero no me molestaría si es contigo y alguien más

\- ¡yo me uno! – dijo Chris – a los que los menores del lugar se sonrojaron, una cosa era "hacerlo", otra muy distinta era ser un pervertido. Minami y Yuri eran los más incómodos ahí.

\- minami - ¿verdad o reto?

\- etto… etto… ¿verdad? – después de ver a Yuri y Otabek romper un globo con su pelvis contra el trasero del rubio, y de ver a Chris comerse una banana en manera "sugerente", comprendió que irse por las preguntas era más seguro.

\- algo que no lo traume mucho, es solo un niño – dijo Yuuri

\- bien, bien – dijo el sueco… ¿te gusta alguien de esta habitación – gato encerrado para él, la verdad es que admiraba a Yuuri, desde siempre. Cuando lo conoció en Japón se sintió muy afortunado, y luego de eso empezaron a intercambiar mensajes por celular ¡era un sueño! con el tiempo se fue encaprichando, pero ahora que lo vio en Barcelona dando su mejor esfuerzo, se dio cuenta de que en verdad era amor, un amor imposible de corresponder.

\- … s-sí – respondió tímido – todos se quedaron mirando

\- ¿¡quién es?! – preguntó Yuuri

\- ¡secreto! – además, cabe decir, que era el único sobrio que quedaba.

\- bien, Yuuri, última pregunta – dijo Víctor - ¿Cuántas personas has besado en tu vida? – dentro de todo la pregunta era bastante inocente, era extraño, sobre todo luego de que se enteraran que una vez Chris lo había hecho en un baño público, que otabek ha tenido tres parejas sexuales, que Yuri no era virgen y que Víctor lo había hecho por primera vez a los dieciséis años.

\- a dos personas – eso sorprendió a Víctor… ¿no se suponía que jamás había tenido novia? ¿A quién había besado?

\- ¿a quién cerdo? - Preguntó Yuri ido por el alcohol

\- es un secreto – respondió empezando a quedarse dormido

\- ¿cómo que secreto? Creí que yo era el único

\- fue solo un beso – como si un hada hubiese pasado por ahí, todos empezaron a quedarse dormidos, a excepción del ruso mayor, no podía dejar de pensar… ¿a quién habrá besado Yuuri?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que se vistieran, arreglaran y pasaran la resaca, Víctor intentó descubrir quién era la persona misteriosa. Obviamente debía ser alguien de hasetsu ¿no? Yuuri era muy inocente por lo que probablemente fue cuando chico con alguna compañera, o tal vez compañero. Entre sus opciones estaban takeshi, minami, y Yuuko.

Minami era poco probable, pues no lo conoció hasta más o menos los 18 años, y creía que tal vez fue más joven. Takeshi, podía ser, pero se veía bastante serio, y tenía cara de haberlo sido de joven también. ¿Yuuko? Era la opción más evidente ¡debía ser ella! Pero no estaba seguro

\- Yuuri, dime, ¿quién fue tu primer beso?

\- no te lo puedo decir – le dijo algo apenado

\- ¿por qué no? Creí que eras solo mío, quiero saber quién fue el primero en probar tus deliciosos labios – le dijo mientras lo abrasaba por la espalda

\- de veras no te lo puedo decir – si Yuuri llegaba a decirlo, esa persona probablemente lo mataría.

\- Mmmm, te ofrezco una cosa, si tú me dices quién fue, yo respondo a cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme.

\- no hay nada en particular que quiera saber, y si te lo digo esa persona se va a enojar.

Y por mucho que insistió, al parecer ninguno de sus secretos tenía el mismo valor que el de Yuuri. Además la situación había empeorado, pues esa persona seguía en contacto con Yuuri.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pedírselo de manera normal no había funcionado, y negociar tampoco.

Plan 2: hacer puchero y rogar, por alguna razón siempre funcionaba con Yuuri. Hacía pocos días que se habían ido a vivir juntos a San Petersburgo, era difícil acostumbrarse al frío, pero no imposible.

\- por favor Yuuri – le decía mostrando su mejor carita de perrito arrepentido – la duda me está carcomiendo… dime quién fue – le decía mientras lo abrazaba y no lo dejaba salir de la casa para hacer las compras.

\- no puedo hacerlo Víctor – le dijo ahora algo divertido por las reacciones que provocaba en el ruso

\- ¿por qué? ¡Vamos! di que sí

\- no – le dijo riendo, hasta por fin liberarse y salir de la casa, dejando al ruso solo con makaccin y sus dudas.

Plan 3: enojarse

¿Y cómo? Pues fácil, ley de hielo. No lo miraba, no le hablaba, y cuanto mucho le respondía de manera cortante.

\- Víctor – se acercó a su novio algo asustado, pues hacía días que se comportaba extraño. Ya no lo besaba, no lo abrasaba por sorpresa, ni siquiera se acercaba con su típica mirada picara, con la cual siempre terminaban haciendo el amor en alguna parte del departamento.

\- ¿mm?

Se sentó con cuidado a su lado

\- ¿hice algo malo? – le preguntó con nerviosismo sin mirarlo, prestando atención a sus manos.

\- no – Yuuri bajó la cabeza

\- sí hice algo que te molestara… ¿puedo arreglarlo? – insistió

Víctor intentaba mantener su autocontrol, tal vez se estaba pasando con su plan para hacerlo hablar. Dejó pasar unos minutos sin responderle. El silencio fue interrumpido por los tímidos sollozos del menor, a lo que Víctor lo miró sorprendido.

\- perdón, no sé qué hice pero perdón, si quieres vuelvo a Japón y terminamos con est… – fue interrumpido por los brazos de Víctor.

\- ¡no quiero que vuelvas! Te amo muchísimo – Yuuri se quedó sorprendido, Víctor llevaba tres días sin decirle nada para luego soltarle esto.

Ahora queel ruso lo pensaba mejor, esto había sido pésima idea.

\- perdón Yuuri, pero necesito saber… ¿quién fue tu primer beso?

En solo un segundo los papeles se invirtieron, ahora fue Yuuri quien deshizo el abrazo y se encerró en la pieza sin hablarle. O al menos hasta la noche, donde Víctor llegó con un ramo de rosas gigantesco. De alguna u otra manera, Yuuri no se podía mantener enojado mucho tiempo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Habían pasado algunos días desde ese último incidente, y la duda no dejaba de rondar la cabeza de Víctor. Por lo que decidió empezar el cuarto y último plan, si esto no funcionaba se rendiría.

¿Y cuál era? Pues fácil.

\- mmmggghh, haaa Víctor

El pentacampeón embestía fuertemente su interior, tocando ese punto tan sensible que lo perdía en un mar de placer, a la vez que lo masturbaba de manera cada vez más rápida. La mente del japonés se iba a las nubes, regresaba unos segundos, pero Víctor volvía a mandarla lejos, sintiendo el clímax cada vez más cerca.

Víctor no se sentía muy diferente. El interior de su novio era cálido y estrecho. Por muchas veces que lo hicieran siempre parecía la primera vez, además que si bien era doloroso, le encantaba sentir los rasguños de su pareja en su espalda, para luego verlo sonrojarse al mostrarle la evidencia de lo que hacían en la noche, y a veces en la mañana.

Cuando Yuuri estaba a punto de llegar, Víctor tapó su miembro con el dedo y se detuvo bajando el ritmo a uno muy lento y con poca fuerza.

\- ¿q-qué – iba a preguntar por qué se había detenido en ese punto, pero esa mirada lujuriosa ya le advertía a qué se debía todo esto. Días atrás se había enojado mucho con él, pero la verdad era que ver a Víctor desesperado por información era bastante divertido.

\- Yuuri – le susurró en la oreja haciéndolo estremecer de placer – ¿no vas a decirme? – solo para seguirle el juego iba a fingir no saber nada, mientras que él mismo intentaba aumentar la fuerza de las ligeras embestidas con sus caderas.

\- ¿decirte qué? – preguntó de manera sensual para que fuera Víctor quien no pudiera aguantarlo y no él.

\- sabes perfectamente – le dijo, ambos sabían que esto se había transformado en un juego de resistencia – tu primer beso – Yuuri se acercó a él y lo besó de manera hambrienta, Víctor quería terminar también, las embestidas se hicieron algo más fuertes, pero no mucho.

En eso siguieron el juego de tira y afloja, pero la poca paciencia de Víctor le hiso perder. Ambos habían sentido unos de sus orgasmos más fuertes, pues nunca se habían detenido a la mitad, pero la verdad es que Yuuri logró mantener su secreto a salvo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Víctor, seguido segundos después por Yuuri. Amaba el hecho de que lo primero que veía en la mañana eran esos hermosos ojos azules, y las últimas dos semanas había hecho sufrir a su novio con un secreto. Pero era cierto que no podía decirlo a nadie, pero… podía confiar en Víctor ¿cierto?

\- te lo puedo decir si prometes no decirlo a absolutamente nadie – Víctor abrió sus ojos como nunca antes a primera hora de la mañana. Yuuri rogaba al cielo no arrepentirse después.

\- ¿cómo? – preguntó incrédulo, luego de negociar, entristecerse, fingir enojarse, y torturarlo lujuriosamente… ¿se lo diría? ¿así de fácil?

\- que no se lo puedes decir a absolutamente nadie, sino me cortará la cabeza ¿ok?

\- ok

\- muy bien… fue…

 **eso por hoy, ¡hagan sus apuestas! aunque yo creo que es bastante obvio ¿o no? jaja mañana les digo como es la historia, y la reacción de víctor al respecto ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Era su segundo año en ese país, había sido muy bien recibido por celestino y sus nuevos compañeros. Le tocó compartir pieza con Pitchit, un chico tailandés que logró ganarse su confianza, cosa difícil pues el japonés era muy reacio a sociabilizar.

Este pudo haber sido un día como cualquier otro, y digo pudo, porque algo cambió su rutina por completo.

\- hoy no habrá entrenamiento, Celestino está con fiebre por lo que tenemos el día libre.

\- ya veo – respondió Yuuri – podemos pasar el día haciendo algo distinto – dijo de manera animada, aunque ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que formó en las mejillas de pitchit. Nunca se daba cuenta, ya que el tailandés se recomponía rápido.

\- está bien ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- podemos ir al cine, hace tiempo que no vamos, o también al museo de arte contemporáneo, escuché que hay una nueva colección, sino al parque de diversiones.

\- no alcanzaremos a hacer las tres juntas, así que lo dejaremos a la suerte – acto seguido tomó un dado que tenía sobre la mesa – si sale 1 o 2, vamos al cine, 3 o 4, al museo, 5 o 6 al parque.

\- ok – esa era la manera habitual de resolver sus problemas, ese dado había sido compañero de decisiones los últimos cinco meses, desde que a Pitchit se le ocurrió para acelerar el proceso de selección, pues Yuuri solía ser muy indeciso.

\- 6, el parque será.

Se alistaron para ir, no quedaba muy lejos, por lo que no estaban apurados. Lo primero a lo que subieron fueron los autitos chocadores, ambos eran grandes fans de ese juego donde aprovechaban de descargas su ira contra otros jugadores inocentes que estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

Salieron divertidos del lugar, lo siguiente fue un tobogán de agua, hacía mucho calor y la atracción te mojaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para ser incómodo. Salieron riendo por la cara de uno de los pasajeros que Pitchit alcanzó a fotografiar.

Siguieron subiendo a juegos dentro de todo suaves, y el tailandés iba publicando en redes sociales todo a su paso. De alguna u otra manera quería hacer ver a todos que la persona más cercana a Yuuri era él.

De pronto, vieron a unos niños de más o menos 12 años en una fila no muy larga, les llamó la atención porque un guardia los estaba regañando, y solo por curiosidad se quedaron viendo.

\- por favor, déjenos subir

\- no pueden hacerlo, lo siento, son demasiado pequeños.

Los dos niños se fueron frustrados, hasta que se fijaron en ellos. Sus caras se iluminaron de un segundo a otro.

\- ¡ustedes pueden ayudarnos!

\- ¿por qué? – preguntó pitchit algo extrañado ¿en qué podían ayudar?

\- lo que pasa es que si subes a esa montaña rusa al final te darán esas camisetas – con razón tanta gente tenía la misma.

\- y prometimos a dos personas que se las regalaríamos, pero no podemos subir ¿pueden por favor ir?

\- por supuesto – dijo el tailandés - ¿vamos Yuuri?

Pero de vuelta solo recibió una mirada de horror total, las alturas no eran su fuerte, y ese recorrido tenía muchísimas caídas libres y vueltas rápidas, por lo menos en ningún momento terminabas de cabeza.

\- n-no est-toy seguro

\- por favor, se los pedimos – le dijeron los niños, finalmente por insistencia de los tres terminó accediendo. No muy convencido, pero al final terminó esperando en la fila a que llegara su turno.

Durante la fila ya estaba muy pálido, y fue peor cuando se subió al carro, apenas la atracción se empezó a mover sintió que la protección sobre su cadera no era suficiente, y como sus manos sudaban el fierro de adelante se le resbalaba de las manos. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando pitchit, quien hasta el minuto quería impresionarlo con su valentía, estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la atracción subía y subía.

Finalmente, se quedaron unos segundos en la cima, para empezar a bajar a toda velocidad. Fue instintivo, se abrazaron con la mayor fuerza que tenían, como si ante un accidente sirviera de algo. Estaban pegados uno al otro, pecho con pecho, mejilla con mejilla. Subían, bajaban y daban vueltas. De vez en cuando el peso de Yuuri quedaba sobre Pitchit, y otras veces todo lo contrario, pero ni se daban cuenta por la velocidad a la que iban.

Por fin minutos después todo se detuvo, debido a la adrenalina tenían el cuerpo algo adormecido, iban a mirarse sin recordar que estaban abrazados. Para cuando se dieron cuenta sin querer se estaban besando. Suavemente, sin ningún movimiento, pero beso al fin y al cabo.

Yuuri no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento, la impresión era demasiada. En cuanto a pitchit, con suerte podía mantenerse tranquilo al hacer su sueño realidad, era tal y como lo había imaginado, y se limitó a disfrutar el máximo tiempo posible el contacto, mirando cómo se sonrojaban las mejillas de su amigo.

No pudo resistirlo mucho tiempo más, con su mano tocó la mejilla de Yuuri e inició un liero movimiento, revolviendo todavía más los pensamientos de éste hasta que por fin la barra se levantó, se separaron y salieron como si nada hubiese pasado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Días después pitchit me confesó sus sentimientos, pero yo lo rechacé, durmió en otra habitación unas semanas, hasta que lo olvidó y volvimos a dormir juntos.

\- entonces ese fue tu primer beso

\- y el de pitchit también

Se quedaron mirándose, la luz de la mañana de colaba por la cortina, y la almohada era demasiado cómoda como para alejarse de ella.

Si Yuuri se lo contaba de esta manera tan simple, entonces debía ser cierto ¿no? Pitchit superó esos sentimientos y nada más pasó, sino se lo contaría. Pero algo en su mente no estaba tranquilo ¿y si en verdad nunca lo superó?

Siempre que se lo encontraban en alguna competencia el tailandés abrazaba de manera efusiva a su novio, más que a cualquier otro patinador. Tiene sentido pues son mejores amigos, pero Yuuri, al igual que todo buen japonés, no suele hacer muestras de afecto en público ¿por qué pitchit es la excepción? Víctor debía esforzarse mucho para recibir cuanto mucho un abrazo o un simple roce de labios, y por lo general venían de parte propia, no del japonés.

Segundo. Pitchit vivía subiendo fotos con Yuuri. Es verdad que su instagram estaba lleno de fotos de los lugares que iba, las cosas que comía, y de él mismo, pero habían muy pocas con amigos, cuanto mucho alguna con celestino o con Chris, el resto eran todas con Yuuri. La explicación nuevamente podía ser que eran amigos, pero de todas maneras no se convencía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses, muchos patinadores habían sido convocados para una exhibición de patinaje, no era una competencia, pero de todas formas era un evento importante y debían dar lo mejor de ellos mismos. Yuuri volvió a seducir a todo su público, Pitchit los alegraba y Chris daba hemorragias nasales a cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante.

\- debemos prepararnos para volver a hasetsu – le dijo Yuuri. Era algo tarde y debían preparar todo, era de mañana y el vuelo salía en algunas horas más.

Prepararon las maletas, guardaron todo lo que tenían en el baño, se ducharon rápidamente y pidieron el taxi. Iban saliendo cuando se encontraron con pitchit y Chris bajando por el mismo ascensor.

\- Yuuri – saludó Pitchit - ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

\- a las 12

\- el mio a las 12:30 vamos juntos al aeropuerto

\- el mío también sale a las 12:30 – dijo Chris

\- compartamos el taxi entonces – dijo Yuuri, sin notar que los celos empezaban a invadir a Víctor otra vez, pues pitchit no había dudado en tomarse una foto con él con la excusa de "foto de despedida del hotel". Durante toda la exhibición Pitchit se había mantenido pegado a Yuuri, como si quisiera estar a solas con él, pero Víctor siempre encontraba excusas para estar con ellos y no dejaros solo ni un momento, estaba seguro de que Yuuri era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta que el tailandés seguía tras suyo.

Cuando el taxi llegó tampoco dudó un segundo en sentarse al lado de Yuuri, el japonés quedó en medio del tailandés y el Ruso, mientras que el suizo se quedó adelante. Hablaron de trivialidades todo el camino, no había más interesante que hacer tampoco.

La espera de los distintos aviones no fue mucho mejor tampoco, Pitchit se llevaba a Yuuri de un lugar a otro, como si quisiera alejarlo de Víctor, eran las 11:30, faltaba media hora todavía para el despegue del avión con destino a Japón. Lo único que pensaba Víctor es que tenía que soportar esa tortura solo 15 minutos más, pues debían abortar tiempo antes de la hora.

Podía notar en sus ojos la frustración del tailandés al no tener tiempo a solas con Yuuri ¿¡por qué acaparar su atención de esa manera!? Pensaba Víctor

Faltaban 10 minutos para el abordaje. Pitchit se acercó al ruso mientras que Yuuri miraba unos peluches de recuerdo.

\- Víctor ¿me puedes prestar a Yuuri un momento? Necesito decirle algo importante – a ojos de Víctor su sonrisa era algo sínica ¿cómo le pide tiempo para confesarse otra vez al novio de esa persona?

Iba a replicarle, pero Chris lo llamó, no quería revelar su estado anímico en ese minuto, y no tuvo más remedio que ir con él. Estaba hecho una furia, y su mejor amigo era capaz de notarlo a simple vista.

\- ¿por qué tan mala vibra? – le preguntó el suizo

\- estoy seguro que pitchit va a confesarse a Yuuri – sus celos excesivos no le permitieron escuchar la corta risa de su amigo, iba a decirle lo que en verdad estaba pasando, pero decidió que sería más divertido que lo descubriera por su cuenta.

"los pasajeros del vuelo a Japón de las 12:00, por favor dirigirse al embarque"

Yuuri y pitchit iban saliendo de la tienda, se despidieron, y por fin abordaron. Yuuri no mencionaba al respecto. Finalmente, y como si se tratara de un deja vú, le preguntó a su pareja:

\- ¿qué te dijo pitchit? – intentó sonar natural, pero el japonés, que ya tenía algo de experiencia con los muchísimos celos de su pareja, se dio cuenta que estaba celoso, probablemente por lo que le había dicho meses atrás. Pensó por un momento en dejarlo con la duda igual que la última vez para divertirse con sus reacciones, pero no quería hacerlo sufrir (de nuevo) tal vez a la próxima, de todas maneras había una forma molestarlo sin llevarlo al límite.

\- me dijo que se había conseguido un novio. Intentó decírmelo durante todo el viaje pero siempre estabas cerca – miró por el rabillo del ojo como su novio se sonrojaba muchísimo por el malentendido que él mismo se había creado en su cabeza.

\- y-ya veo

\- te dije que pitchit lo había superado

\- ¡lo sé! Pero no se despegaba nunca de ti

\- porque desde un comienzo no nos diste ni un minuto a solas y no me podía decir su noticia más importante.

Víctor volvió a enrojecer, y Yuuri se reía interiormente por todo, mostraba al mundo su más linda sonrisa. En parte le gustaba que Víctor fuera así de celoso.

\- y… ¿con quién?

\- creí que él te lo había dicho

\- nadie me dijo nada

\- su novio es Chris

Víctor se quedó completamente sorprendido, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, más detenidamente, y con un poco más de lucidez menal, cuando le mencionó a su amigo acerca de pitchit y Yuuri, éste se había reído en silencio.

Una notificación en el celular de cada uno interrumpió la conversación. Ambos abrieron sus respectivas redes sociales, pero ni de lejos esperaban encontrarse eso. era una foto de Yuuri durmiendo en un autobús con toda la cara pintada con distintos dibujos. La había subido Pitchit.

\- ¡me dijo que la había borrado!

Víctor no podía parar de reírse, en especial por lo que ponía debajo. Minutos después le llegó un mensaje, ahora por privado.

"esto es por no guardar secretos"

 **bueno gente, eso fue todo, lol, espero y que les haya gustado. no suelo hacer cosas de humor, pero ya saben que cuando inspiración chan llega aparecen cosas geniales... hasta que decide irse y dejar las cosas a la miad U.U pero este no fue el caso :D**

 **hasta la próxima**


End file.
